


(Untitled Jerk-Off Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon just jerks off at work, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon gets horny at work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	(Untitled Jerk-Off Fic)

Jon hesitantly pulled his cock out. It was already slick from precum. He swore under his breath. How long had it been like this without him realizing?

Well, there was no one else in the bathroom anyways. It was a single-stall bathroom, and he was lucky it was for the Archivist only.

He sharply inhaled as he began to stroke it. God, he was so close already. And so sensitive, he noticed as he wimpered a little.

Encouraged to pick up the pace, he put his other hand over his mouth as his strokes became more confident, and tears pricked at his eyes. 

And finally, he came. All over the palm of his hand. He shuddered a bit from it coming out, and waited a moment for the twitches to subside before looking at the mess he caused. He uncovered his mouth as he looked at his other hand.

It didn't look like any got on his pants, which made cleanup considerably easier. After wiping up and washing his hands, he buttoned and zipped his pants, and went back to work, more focused that before.


End file.
